Perseus Primordial of the seas and oceans
by thedelightoflight
Summary: Percy Jackson left camp half-blood after he saw his girlfriend cheating on him with his half brother. He leaves but what will happen to the Hero of Olympus. And what will happen when his duties force him to return. How will he of what happens to his friends. Rated T Just to be sure. Pairing Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

_**Perseus primordial of the seas and oceans**_

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

Authors note: I do not own any ideas of other writers. And please don´t flame me to down It´s my first fanfic and English isn´t my native language.

**Chapter 1 Past and the present**

Third Person´s POV -unknown planet-

A man in sea-green armor looked in to the skies, breathing deeply the fresh air of the night sky near a beautiful beach. His face showed hatred and sadness of memories.

As an other person in pure black armor appears, the man in the sea-green armor turned slowly his head and then he asked "What brings you, Solider?",

"My Lord Perseus your presence is ordered by Lord Chaos it seems to be important" the other said.

"I´m on the way" and with that spoken they entered the suddenly appeared black vortex.

-line break-

Percy´s POV Void

As we entered the massive throne room of Chaos I was impressed, I mean sure I am often

here but it impressed me every time.

With the big statues of all the primordial gods and Lord Chaos.

I thought a long time ago the Olympian throne room would bee big but this is only huge.

A room with colors behind each throne like black for Lord Chaos or golden for Chronos.

Okay you will no thinking wow the call you "Lord" well

yeah since what at camp half-blood happened I had an interesting life.

_Flashback - 5 years ago_

I was heading for the beach today I was going to propose to my Wisegirl. I thought the twelve labors of Heracles would be hard but of course the fates mean to prove me terribly wrong.

As I reached the beach I heard voice from the my special point I showed only Annabeth.

At first I did not understand what the voices spoke therefore decided to go nearer.

What I saw shocked me, my girlfriend laying on the ground, making out with my stupid _half_ -brother John. My shocked body turned soon to a state of pure rage and hate and as I ran to there they lie.

"What is going on Annabeth?!" I nearly screamed to say I was angry was an understatement I was furious.

"Oh hey Seaweed Brain whats up?" she asked _Your kidding right?! _I thought.

"Why do you cheat on me what have I ever done wrong to you?" I asked now tears appearing in my eyes.

"Ohh, well you made me just boring and as you left 4 months ago I fall John, you have to see Seaweed Brain that I only loved you until your brother came" Annabeth said still smiling in his arms

What she said broke by every word one piece of my heart, but something wasn´t right but I was to sad and angry to think about that.

"Well even a Seaweed Brain like me, knows then I am not wanted but before I go..."

I reached into my jacket and took the box with the ring and threw it at her feet

"...I only wanted to say I was about to propose to you today but I see, the quest I finished for Athena to grant her blessing to marry you was for nothing. I wish you a good life Wisegirl"

and with that I walked to my cabin still hearing giggles from her. I reached my cabin and started to write a letter for the campers, Chiron and Annabeth to say good bye.

I then saw pictures with me and _her_ I was overthrown with hatred and destroyed all pictures of her with no mercy.

As I walked out of my cabin I headed to the forest ready to leave.

_They think they can handle everything with my so fantastic brother, okay as they wish! _I thought still walking and never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

Authors note: I know that this kind of story is often seen, but wait for the later chapters maybe there is a difference :D

**Chapter 2 The Journey begins...**

Percy´s POV

I reached the boundaries of camp and took my first step out. Well all I had for this trip there the clothes I wear right now.

In my jacket my sword riptide, my bag with a few supplies like a few ambrosia quarters, a flask with nectar, a few gold drachmas, mortal cash and my throwing knives.

As I walked through the forest I planned there to go. I could go to Manhattan see Mom and Paul or go to Olympus.

My mom could calm me down, but I didn´t wanted, to worry about me. Paul would not mind

if I would come I knew that for sure but I didn´t felt right to bother them both with my problems.

Well and the Olympians lets just say I could imagine Athena reaction and how she would blame me for Annabeths affair with my stupid, arrogant half-brother who thinks he could

beat everyone. And because of that reaction and my current anger I would only cause my death.

_Wow I actually thought before doing something stupid _I thought a little bit surprised about my self.

I was interrupted in my thoughts as I heard something which seemed quite familiar

I turned to my right and to my surprise there was my good old "_friend" _the minotaur.

I uncapped my pen and shouted

"Hey beef head back for revenge? I thought I taught you a lesson last time in the giant war"

He seemed to be very angry and as I looked in his eyes I could only see pure hatred and with a growl, he stormed to me

_Good old beef head never changing. Good because I could need something calm my anger down _I thought with a smirk on my face I start to attack as well.

At first I sidestepped him avoiding his horn. I slashed with riptide a long wound which looked very painful and then I couldn´t really handle everything.

I was in rage and with that I slashed , sidestepped , and jumped aside like I haven´t done something else in my life _Funny to think about that is actually true_

Soon after he dissolved in golden dust, I felt as if I hadn´t slept for days and with that feeling I lay on the ground and fall in a dreamless sleep.

_End of flashback _

I was standing in the center of the huge hall which is the throne room I was waiting until a black vortex opened and walking out was no other than Chaos himself who happens to be

the leader of the primordial council. Well you may thinking primordials? That are they and that is the council.

Lets explain with the primordial gods. They are the children of Chaos, as an example

Gaea is a daughter of Chaos and Uranus is a son of Chaos.

Both had many children like the hundred handed ones and of course the titans and with that I thing you know the family tree works.

Many believe they all faded long ago, but no there are many of them quick alive.

And the second, there council is like the Olympian council which only have more members

as the Olympians.

"Well I see you are here please take your seat Perseus" he said with smirk

_He knows that called as Perseus annoys me but..._

"As you you wish _Lord_ Chaos" I said with a smile on my face which grew as I saw him muttering something under his breath.

…_..as he know that I didn´t like formalities I know that he didn´t as well_

And with that I walked to the blue throne with sea green ornaments on it and began to change my form. After growing in height I sat down on the throne.

_I remember as I sat down on this throne for the first time …..._

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

**Chapter 3 Flashback to the journey **

_Flashback(this chapter is a flashback)_

Percy´s POV

I had traveled now 2 months from New York to Philadelphia and to a lot other city until I reach my current position. _Miami _

It is really beautiful there sunny days, nice beaches (which are to my surprise absolutely clean)

Its just good to have a break because the minotaur was not my only _"friend"_ who payed my

me _nice _visit …... which ended every time in golden dust and a few cuts and wounds for me.

My supplies were getting lower and lower every time I got a _visit_ and with this rate I could maybe only survive one week at least.

On my journey I met a few persons who are mostly good guys and I found two of the hide spots of Luke, Thalia and Annabeth in which I found some very helpful supplies like ropes, nectar, ambrosia, bandages, and a camping set, W_hich I thought was odd because in these hiding spots there really comfortable beds_.

These days were really hard and I could use now a very comfortable bed but I have to use what I get.

And as the day goes on my thoughts turned there again the same all the ….

_Why what have I missed in the past weeks or did I something wrong_

by this thoughts, still running in my head, I walked on a beach to lay there and sleep.

I was covered in dirt and my clothes where dirty and messed only barely cleaned twice in a river and a lake.

As I lay there and I finally fall to sleep.

I was dreaming I was walking on near the canoe lake in camp half-blood. I smelled the air of the ocean which calmed me down every time. I wondered if this was all a bad dream, the last to months. As a voice spoke into my head with a force in it could not describe.

_I have watched you, son of Poseidon. You seem to be a good person kind, selfless, fair, disciplined and much more but one of your abilities is very good your personal loyalty._

_I have an offer for you but you have to show me that you are still the same. _

And with that the mysterious voice in my dream disappeared

I instantly woke up with a light headache, shivering. I turned to my right only to find a dozen dracenas and then turning to my right getting more shocked by seeing at least 25 hellhounds.

_If I had still the curse of Achilles it would maybe not be a problem but since my little bath in the little Tiber I was curse-free …..what a ironic _I thought still watching my opponents and waiting for any moves.

What I saw next shocked me more it was my fathers enemy _Not Athena they came along and apologized to each other after the giant war _no it was the titan Oceanus.

_Wow my day can´t get any better right?! _I could maybe defeat the hellhounds with a few scratches and the dracenas with cuts but Oceanus he is in a other league.

"A young Perseus, how was life to you?" He asked with a smirk

"Not the best, but nothing what I can´t handle, how are your wounds form your fight with my father do they hurt a lot?" I asked with a mock concerned look which turned soon to a smirk.

"Not bad Jackson, but how long will you smile then I have crushed you and your weak family?!" he said with an evil smile which turned in crazy laughter.

To say I was furious would define my current mood. He struck a nerve and I could bet he knew that.

"All of you destroy that weak, little demigod" he shouted to his minions but before they could even react I charged at them _stupid ADHD _I thought.

I ran through the the first 5 hellhounds which I cut with a swing of riptide after they dissolved into dust I charged at the rest of them cutting, slashing, swinging like a mad man

who was pissed the only difference between that and me right now was that I was beyond pissed was

After what seemed 15 minutes of pure destruction I was standing against Oceanus in his accident greek armor and his golden sword which let my sword looking like a little stick.

Sometimes my anger gets over me and I do stupid things like in the battle of Manhattan

as I charged alone at a huge army, but it was never like this right now. I didn´t know why he looked scared because I should be the person who is scared.

"What t is-ss-s happening-g here-e" he asked stuttering.

As I looked down to my body I saw a glow of seagreen mixed with pure blue. I was interrupted in my thoughts as a voice which seemed familiar spoke up.

"Now young one show me that you are still the same hero, who has his heart on the right place and stays loyal to family and his friends" he said

_I don´t need a speech to convince me for battling him, I have a reason he threatened to kill my family that´s all I need. _I thought

And with that I charged at Oceanus who looked scared and pissed at once.

We fought one hour, he tried the first 10 minutes to stab me but failed by my skills with a sword. Until he realized that fighting in combat wouldn´t bring him a proper victory he used his powers over the water. He shoot one blast of water at me which I sidestepped and used my own powers to create a huge spike of ice.

Blasted the spike at him which he barely sidestepped. I tried to charge at him only to find me flying backwards 10 feet away from his energy blast. I tried to concentrate but failed.

_The water is within me! _That sentence saved my life couple times.

I thought of the sea calling it only to find it _fully _respond which never happened before.

I caused by calling the seas a earthquake strong enough to send Oceanus flying backwards. As he stand up preparing him self to attack me. I used all of my suddenly gained powers in a huge blast of energy. As the blast fainted I fall suddenly unconscious

As I woke up I was lying on the ground of the beach with a man standing over me.

He looked at me at first with no feelings in his eyes. After 10 seconds awkwardly silence he smiled at me.

"Well done young one you proved your self worthy" he said still smiling which I found a little creepy to be honest.

"Who are you?" I asked cursing my stupid ADHD

"I am Pontus, primordial god over the seas, oceans and sea creatures and much more" he said still smiling _creepy _I thought to my self

I immediately bowed but he waved it off.

"No need for formalities Perseus" he said now with a serious expression

"First of call me Percy, and second you told me I have to prove my self but why ?" I asked bluntly

"Ahh you remember, well I want you as my heir, a worthy replacement who would rule over the oceans of many planets and for that reason I searched for a kind, and loyal person, which I found with you." he explained now with an huge smile

"Why do you need a heir, and more important why me? Why not my _so perfect brother?_"I asked shocked what he told me.

"First of I am fading and I want to see my wife in the void, for that reason I need a heir because I only can fade then I have a replacement, and the other thing is I choose you because of what you are and not what you tell others and your brother is the quite opposite of what I want" he said with seriousness in his voice

I thought about it. _What do have I to lose? Could I still help my family?_

"One question, would I be allowed to help my family" I asked with worry

"Yes and no, Yes you would allowed to help but not directly only indirectly until you reveal to them who you are. " he explained and I felt better now

"I accept my Lord" I said to him. Until he heard my answer his smile returned on his face.

And with that he starts to chant in accident greek which I tried to translate.

"_Πόντος I κληροδοτούν την παρούσα θρόνο μου, τον τίτλο μου και την περιοχή μου με τον Περσέα ο διάδοχός μου. Σήκω Περσέα θεός του oceane, τις θάλασσες, τα πλάσματα της θάλασσας, τα κύματα της πίστης, πολεμικές σπαθί τέχνη και ο γέροντας του Ανωτάτου Συμβουλίου_"

surprisingly I understand everything what he said

"Pontus I hereby bequeath my throne, my title and my domains to my successor Perseus. Arise Perseus god of oceans, the seas, the sea creatures, the waves, loyalty, swordmanshp and member of the Elder Council"

As he spoke felt amazing. After a minute I blacked out.

I woke up slowly rising to my feet only finding a fading primordial god in front of me.

"Goodbye Perseus, and don´t be afraid I will help through the mind" after saying this he faded away.

I tried to teleport which seemed easier as thought. I appeared in a huge hall, which I fast claimed as the throne room. I walked to the center watching at all the faces in the room.

"Welcome Lord Perseus, heir to Pontus take your seat and lets begin this meeting" said a person which I immediately recognized as Chaos Creator of the Universe... I bowed and walked to the throne he pointed at.

As soon as I reached the throne I grew in height until I was 40 feet large. I sat down and listened to all questions the asked me...

_end of flashback_

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

**Chapter 4 Meeting of the primordial council, Training**

_Flashback ( throne room day of arrival)_

Chaos POV

After Perseus arrived, I called him by his official name to state his rank as a member of the council. The look of the other elders were priceless, they looked surprised, shocked and amused at the time.

_What is so special about him? Why did my son made him as his heir? Why does he look so sad? _These thoughts hunted me in the meeting as we saw him for the first time.

"Perseus why did you bow to me? We are all the same in this council, that means you don´t have to bow to any of us" I stated with a little annoyance in my voice but still he showed respect.

"The answer to your question, of why I bowed to you is quite simple, because on earth we had to bow or to kneel to the gods" he stated bitterly

"Ahh I see your were a demigod, well I don´t like them much because of their arrogance, ignorance, selfishness, lack of loyalty and much more " I said serious _I mean c´mon how they threat their children isn´t very lovely. Sure they have to follow the accident laws but not that strictly, the laws only prevent them from living with them and forgetting about their domains but seriously no visits they are still arrogant . _

he nodded and I asked "Who is are your parents?" he looked at me confused than spoke up

"My father is Poseidon and my mortal mother is Sally Jackson" he answer with no hesitation "Don´t take me wrong but why do ask me that ?" he asked emotionless

"Well, I wanted to understand my sons decision by claiming you as his heir, its just a little surprising" I told him and he seemed satisfied with that.

"To be honest I don´t understand either, I mean c´mon I am just a dump boy, who lost many friends by his own faults and who has a girlfriend who cheats on him, that is all" he said with tears in his eyes _He seems to blame himself for the deaths of his friends, very loyal_

"I would like to show the council your memories to prove that you are worthy and to see who you are, but I need your agreement before doing this" I said as serious as I could

He nodded and with that I began to read his memories

_10 minutes later _

Percy´s POV

After they saw my memories, I could feel many eyes on me _Uncomfortable_ described this situation quite well.

Someone spoke up and I turned from there this voice came. I saw a person in a golden throne. As I looked at him I immediately knew his name _weird _Chronos the primordial of time.

"You defeated my nephew boy?"he asked happy and with eyes who brought bad memories back

"I guess I did but not alone with a lot of help from others" I answered calmly

"And you defeated Hyperion and forced him in a tree?"asked Aether which I guessed was his name

"Well, I didn´t defeat him alone the satyrs used their magic to seal him in this tree" I answered after hearing a lot of laughter

"He´s loyal, kind, simply good but he´s to modest" said Chaos

"I official welcome you in the council" he said with a smile on his face _the gods aren´t that friendly. Very, very strange._

"Now please Aether would you please show him his place?" he asked/ordered

Aether´s answer was a simple nod and with that I followed him close not to get lost on my first day.

We walked in silence and I appreciated it because I could not believe my eyes this place was huge, beautiful, impressive and simple all in once.

We arrived a nice house with blue, green walls. A symbol on the door which I guessed was my symbol _how do I knew this stuff_ I touched the door and it opened automatically like as if it had wait for me to touch it. I walked through the door and entered a house which looked amazing.

"Welcome in your new home Perseus" he said happy and with a smile on his face

"You don´t have to call me Perseus, I would prefer Percy" I said with a little smile

"Okay then, Percy I only want to inform you tomorrow start your training" he said and with that he left the house.

_The next day..._

Third Person´s POV

As Percy entered the arena he saw three persons waiting in the center. As he came closer the turned to him and greeted him.

"Lets start with the training, we will teach you close combat, teleport, changing your body size, and a few other things, but not your water powers because you are a son of poseidon and he gave all his knowledge about fighting and using your powers to you" answered Chaos

Percy nodded and asked "How long do I need to train with you" The three looked at each other

"Because of your little advantage from Pontus you only need to train a few days but mark my words you will be exhausted after every day" he told him with a smirk

_Three days later _

"You have mastered almost everything we wanted to teach you but there are still two thing we would like to teach you, first would be to create a mind-block which protects you from madness and mind reading, and second would be creating" chaos said with a proud smile

After another 10 hours pure hard training which would no demigod or simple god survive with a trauma , He had mastered mind-block and almost creating.

He could create food, weapons, armory, and some other stuff but nothing compared to Chaos´ powers.

After the next day he mastered every ability which he had to know before doing his duties.

Percy walked into the throne room and looked straight at Chaos

"Ahh you are already here Percy, good you are now ready to do your duties, but before you go you have to visit the palace every half year at least" he told Percy with seriousness in his voice

"As you wish Chaos" and with that said he disappeared in mist.

_End of Flashback_

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

**Autors note : I am happy to know that some actually read this story and wanted to say thank you all. The persons who are disgusted or not happy with that , well I don´t and won´t force you to read it. I take no offense in that but don´t think I would change it. **

**I am also happy to see that you can read this, because to say it clearly I am not a American. If you can help me to improve my grammar or chose of word, I would appreciate **

**it **

**Chapter 5 War on Tirenos and the new threat**

Percy´s POV

As we sat in the throne room and listening to the new on some planets who had _some _difficulties, like bad rulers, wars, or forces who want to overthrow us. And with that it would be a normal meeting but I had a feeling that something is wrong.

"Percy, as you know war is on several planets and of course we will send our armies to help them but we need to send you to a _special _planet " Chaos said to me in a serious voice which means this planet is in great danger because normally Chaos is a person who isn´t often serious.

"Which planet do you mean Chaos?" I asked with growing hope for a water planet, or a planet who has more than 80 % water.

"A water planet, Percy why should we send you to a other planet or do you want to go to a volcanic planet? " he asked with a big smirk

I was relieved to hear that it is a water planet but which one there are so many that I don´t could count them.

"Which one?" I simply asked now really interested on this certain information

He smiled and then said "I think you know this special one" he said grinning like a maniac

I thought about what he said, sure I know many planets and I love all planets with much water. Hmm he couldn´t mean...

"Tirenos ?" I asked hoping it would be that one because it is very nice there, beautiful beaches, nice cities, very environmental friendly humans there which means the water is really clean. It was the first planet I have ever visited after becoming a member of the council. The person were nice to me although the didn´t knew I was/am a primordial. After spending some time there I decided to make it one of my favorite planets and build there my palace which was a little apartment.

He nodded

I am really happy and sad at once. Happy because I would visit my home, but at the same time sad that this planet had trouble which needs a Primordial to finish their problem.

I said good bye to everyone and disappeared in mist traveling to my cabin to get my weapons and armor.

I entered the cabin and walked to the room at the end of the corridor reading a sign

_Hobby-room _

I opened the door and walked in the huge room which was my little hobby-room.

In there are some shelves with scrolls or supplies like nectar, ambrosia in there were also some pictures of my quests

_Zufia, Defeat of the ruler, Nalus, on the picture were Kevin wielding his sword in the right hand,who is captain of the beta-specter company (specialist for assaults on ground) next to him holding a special hunter bow was his little brother Dennis, who is the captain of the epsilon-specter company (specialist for range weapons and healing), next to him were I standing and next to me was there the oldest of the brother Alexander, a assassin of chaos, they named him after a famous demigod, Alexander the great who was a son of Ares and a decedent of Athena which made him very succesful._

In the room are many weapons on the walls like bows, spears, sword, daggers, and some other weapons who I get from a friend in the army of chaos.

I ran through the room gathering supplies and weapons. And after 1 hour I was ready

I had riptide, my two dagger, my short-bow, some throwing knives, my special armor which were gloves until I touch a weapon, until I touch on my armor expand to my sea-green full body armor with a hood which was designed in the accident greek style. And of course my trident. Its golden with sparks of blue, green, and black. I got it after the first meeting, it appeared in my hand, after that I had two symbols of power my sword, riptide, and of course the trident.

After the last check I teleported to Tirenos only to find it in a huge battle, with many dead warriors lying on the ground around them many monsters. I was shocked to see so many of the people here hurt or dead.

"Who are you and that are you doing on my planet, weakling " said a voice from behind full of arrogance

I turned around and saw 3.000 sea demons, 1000 warriors and a few other minor monsters

"You DARE to attack my planet! You attacked mortals and warriors, killed children who could not defend themselves and have the nerve to ask who I am!?" I shouted at him

He looked frightened of my response to his question _time for payback_ I thought

"You arr-e Pe-r-s-eeuuu-s right?" he asked of which I only nodded.

I charged at them slashing and cutting with riptide in my right hand, piercing and blocking with my trident in my left hand

After 5 seconds 500 hindered of them were down but I didn´t break a sweat

I concentrated on my water powers, to let water rotate around my self only to froze it to water needles. I threw these needles at them and saw as another 1000 monsters dissolved in golden dust. A few hundreds of monsters were now running at me

I concentrated again only to release a earthquake which destroyed most the attacking monsters.

I saw the commander shivering off my display of power but I wasn´t finished yet with him.

I used my powers from my father, creating 5 huge tornadoes and a huge storm above our heads. I let the tornadoes head to the rest of his army and using the storm to prepare a special trick, which I learned from Aether.

I charged at the commander, slashing, and swinging my weapons at him which he only could avoid at first but after a few blows and strikes with our swords he was nearly exhausted. I jumped back and used my trident like my father does, It began to glow in blue and green, I threw a energy blast at him which sent him 100 feets flying backwards. I walked over there he flew only to find him dead.

I turned around seeing sad face of the people. _They must thinking that the lost everyone, hmm they would be surprised what I can do as there patron _

I used the storm to let it rain, in attempt to heal or receive them from death, I learned that I can, as a patron, heal persons or receive them form dead as long as they there loyal and and good. To my surprise everyone returned which made me happy.

After the fight I helped them to rebuild there city the wanted a statue of me in the city, they told me that they would be honored to build a statue for me. _Well, as long they are happy and safe I don´t care what the want in their city._ I thought

I got to my my apartment and went immediately to bed, I was really tired from this day.

_Two days later _

I was now back in the throne room listening to the meeting , we discussed about the now often attacks on many planets.

"Percy, do you have a idea about why they attack now?" asked Eros emotionless which was funny because he is like the male version of Aphrodite.

"Unfortunately I don´t know anything about it but I have a feeling that a primordial tries to distract us from his true aim but I don´t know who and which target " I answered him looking in the sky

After several minutes a assassin of chaos walked in bowing to everyone and looking to chaos who nodded to him

"My lord and laddies we heard from some travelers that on planet Earth some old enemies seem to rise" he told us a little scared

I was shocked my home to, old enemies he don´t mean...

"Who are these enemies ?" asked someone of the minor primordials

"Gaea and Kronos right?" I asked hoping to be wrong

"Yes I think its them" said Chaos looking a little concerned

_how could it be them the were both defeated in the last year?_

"We must visit them and tell them that Gaea and Kronos are rising again"

"Percy, Aether and me go and visit them and we will take Captain Kevin, Captain Dennis, and Alexander with us" Chaos ordered we all bowed _Well it seems I see earth earlier as expected _I thought with a small smile on my face

We all nodded to him he told me to prepare to leave tomorrow and to to inform the brothers.

I nodded a last time and left to inform them, _well they will be happy to come back home , _I thought still walking to their house.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

**Chapter 6 Meeting of the Olympian Council**

Third Person POV (before the meeting)

Three mans cloaked in black were walking on Olympus, heading to the throne room.

As they reached the some statues in front of the room. The man right spoke to person to the left of the three

"Well lets see how they will react then they hear who we are. " the person right said

"I have to reveal my self? Why ?" asked the person to the left, seeming not to be happy of this.

"You may not know all the truth of what happens here to you my friend, but yes we will _all _reveal our selves" the person in the center ordered with finality in his voice

"Can we make some fun before revealing our selves, because I want do a dramatic entrance and to make a little riddle for them if you both help me " the man in the right nodded and the other nodded as well the all smirked by only thinking about that.

After a minute the mans to the right and in the center both told him what all happened here

After another 10 minutes three other person walked up to them only wearing there armor but with no hoods. These three are very good friends to Percy along with some _other _captains who knew him before he was mad a immortal.

Alexander POV

Well my name is Alexander, I was now walking to a good friend and my master. I am not alone because my little brother were also send to this mission. I like them both and I am really happy to have them although Kevin could be sometimes, really big headed and proud but he is good person with some weird powers. The other is also my brother, he is the youngest of us 4 brothers. He is very good with a bow and could drive like he had never done something else. He loves archery and cars, he seems sometimes crazy but he could come with plans who were out of every logical but still working. All of my brother are very loyal and very smart even if they don´t show it. The are brave and are all natural leader and private trained by some primordials.

On of them was smiling it seems to be Perce but why?

"Do you think they would try to kill us ?" asked Dennis a little scared _We have to build up his courage and self-confidence _I thought listening closely

"Do you think the would try to defeat two of the strongest soldiers of the Army of Chaos

and one of the personal assassins of Chaos they would be very dump to even try it " he told Dennis with pride in his voice _To much self-confidence and pride _I thought but still warmed about how much he cared for him.

"And even they would defeat us, they would have to fight against three major primordial gods so they would be doomed" I said with a smirk on my face _Well I didn´t say I am perfect or did I? _

"Yeah your right brothers, as always but still it would be nice to have Mike here you know, I miss him was really funny sometimes" he said near tear. Well Mike is our brother and is younger than Kevin but older than Dennis he was our strategist in our little family. To tell he was no _is _smart would be a understatement, he is brilliant a genius If you would like to say. He knew every answer to our questions and had a legendary patience, most of the mortals in our school there mean to him and he wouldn´t even flinch about the comments and insults but if it goes against other or his friends and family he would explode like a Vulcan.

If he was in this state only the three of us could even try to calm him down he was unbeatable to other like demigods, mortals, monsters even a titan would lose. He was good with almost every weapon but liked to use magic. Well we all miss him very much

"We miss him to " Kevin and I said at the same time

"Lets go to the other, shall we?" I asked hoping to change the subject we are very touchy about this

They only nodded and followed me to the others

"Lets go in" Chaos said smiling (he is the person in the center)

Annabeths POV

Here I was now standing in the throne room in front of all gods. They are discussing about a gift for my hard work on Olympus. _I hope Percy could be here, to see Olympus now_ I thought but after this thought crossed my mind I was sad thinking back what to happened.

He left because of his stupid brother and his trick to make me his girlfriend only to get Percy away. You may wonder why I _was _his girlfriend, because Jason and Piper found out that he had spiked my food with this damn love potion which found Percy on his first quest.

They made all of the members of the second giant war and the cabin councilors immortal which would be in both cases be Percy but instead the granted it John because he was after Percy´s disappearance the new councilor of cabin three. As the heard that Percy left camp and the reason why the there all really angry at John, they wanted to destroy he him but Poseidon don´t wanted lose his last demigod.

"Annabeth Chase we have voted that you are worthy for the gift of godhood, do you accept ?" Zeus asked with a little annoyance in his voice

"Before you answer could anyone tell me something new about Percy´s whereabouts" asked a worried Poseidon looking straight at my mother. They both became really close, thanks to Percy. My mother had a look of sympathy on her face which was rare.

"Well maybe we could help you" said a person. I turned from where the voice came.

Two other appeared to the sides of the person. They all were wearing black ropes which made seeing their face impossible.

"WHO DARES TO INTERUPT THIS MEETING" Zeus boomed raising his master bolt looking really mad

"Is that the way how to threat your grandfather, Zeus" asked the person in the center

"Your-rr—r-ee Chaos right? " my mom stuttered to him.

"Yes my dear Athena, I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe and everything you see, father of the primmordials" he said smiling and taking of his hood we all gasped at his pitch black eyes which seem to look like the space.

Everyone bowed expect the two other and John

"I want to help you with your problems, about Gaea and Kronos" he said a little more serious

"We are honored my Lord,but why do you want to help us, Gaea is your child, why not her?" asked my mom looking straight at Chaos

"I like your ruling style its better than the titans ruling and Gaea is a other case I will not fight her directly because of the accident laws but my friends here will" he said to my mother with a smile

"Also I will send you some assassins of my army and parts of the army, please meet my Captains Kevin and Dennis and my personal assassin Alexander, they represent only three parts of the help we will send you" he said gesturing to a portal. Three person were walking out of it bowing to the gods and to Chaos

"My solders are well trained and some are blessed by primordials and these three could easily defeat at least all of you together if they team up " he said with pride in his eyes

All gasped of this thought _These three are that powerful _

The three newly arrived soldiers remained silent about this

"If the are that powerful, why I am not a part of this army because I am the strongest demigod at this planet" John said with over-confidence but all of us glared for this comment at him

"Well we don´t like jerks, arrogant person, and bullies. We only recruit person with a good heart, and this people will be made partial immortal like the Hunters of Artemis" the person to the right said

John got redder by this _serves him right_ I thought

"Thank you, Lord Chaos" Zeus said smiling about what just happened

"No problem Zeus" Chaos said with happiness on his face

"Could you tell us who you are?" Artemis asked to the man right to Chaos

"I am Aether, primordial god of light" he explained taking of his hood smiling at us

"And whats with you?" my mother asked to the person to the right of Chaos

_Who could this be? _I thought

"It´s for me to know and for you to find out" was his only reply

"But at first you wanted to know something about Percy right, Poseidon?" he asked looking at Poseidon who nodded to him slowly

"Well I give you his location, if the girl here accept Zeus offer" he said _Why do he wants me to become a goddess _I thought still don´t making the connection and it seemed that all were also surprised by that

"Well I was going to accept anyway, so I accept your terms, but please swear on the Styx that your information are all true " I said with hope in my voice

"I, swear to the Styx that all my information about Percy are true, if you accept Zeus offer" he said thunder rumpling in the sky sealing the pact 

I nodded to him turning to Zeus who looked also happy about this. They began to chant in accident greek and after that I felt more powerful and smarter than before.

"Now tell us, there is Percy " I said to him hoping that he would be near to us

"He his on this planet" he said simply _Wow that was really helpful _we all looked at him hoping for more information

"He is in New York" he said still looking at us. Well that is more helpful.

We looked again at him, he only shrugged at this.

"And he is in this room, is that closely enough?" he asked looking at us.

_HE is in this room where? _I thought

"If you are really here Percy I am sorry what happened it was not my fault and I would had never done this if I weren´t …." I said tears running down my face but I was interrupted

"Well I knew this day would come" said the same man taking of his hood. We were all shocked to see it was actually Percy Jackson standing before us.

"Is that really you ?" I and Poseidon said at the same time he smiled at us

"I should introduce me again right? " he asked us still looking at me.

"We know you already, you pathetic excuse of a son of Poseidon" John said with a triumphant smirk on his face, we all glared at him

Percy ignored him simply as nothing happened right now.

"Well, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Primordial god of water, oceans, seas, seacreatures, waves, loyalty and swordsmanship. Heir of Pontus and member of the Primordial Council, but I don´t like formalities " He said smiling at us We were all shocked

and many gasped about that. _He is a primordial god wow how did this happen _I thought still looking at him

He turned to his brother looking really angry which scared all of us

"John you may be careful what you say, because your powers belong to my domains" he said with anger boiling in him

"Well we will leave now" Aether and Chaos said "but I see Percy here may wants some quality time with his family and friends, and also my soldiers and my assassin will stay on earth for a while. Our army arrive in a month ready for battle good bye every one " Chaos said and with that he and Aether disappeared in a portal

_Well its nice to see he is still alive I hope he can forgive me _I thought

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

**Chapter 7 Reunions**

Percy´s POV

_Well that was surprising, I had never seen Zeus in this mood, lets see if Annabeth was really spiked like Aether told me before. _I thought looking straight at all faces who seemed surprised and sad at once. And the face of my _lovely _half-brother John, well lets say after my little outburst before he looked pissed and scared at once, priceless.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by my father as he spoke up.

"Son its good to have you back, but would you tell me what you mean with "your domain" "

dad asked surprised and smiling in his eyes is this gleam of happiness to see.

"Yeah nephew what do mean by that" Hades asked with a thoughtful look on is face which surprised my a little.

"Well I see you all didn´t pay really attention to Chaos as I see, safe Annabeth, Athena and Hestia who seem to realize what I mean" I told them with no expression in my voice

_I should Athena thank for her blessing which she gave me with out even knowing. _I thought

All faces in the throne room turned to Annabeth, Athena and Hestia and they were all smiling to the rest who did´t caught what he told them before _That was to expect, still the same persons as I see _

"Well I will tell you, as the heir of pontus, which makes me the the mightiest sea deity by the way, I represent and I am the water, the oceans, the tides, like a god but not close enough its hard to explain lets just say I am in the rank higher as you dad" I told them turning to my father who looked surprised and proud at once.

"That means we can do all the thing, that a father I supposed to do with his son?" he asked hoping for a yes

"Yes dad that is only what it means" I said with sarcasm in my voice of which Athena begann to chuckle

"Percy I am sorry and..." she began her apology but I interrupted her

"We can talk about that later in private okay, Annabeth?" I asked with a small smile _She tries _She nodded

"Percy why did you want her as a god ? " Athena asked with a knowing look _Well she seems to know why. Why would I do that may be because I have forgiven her instantly as I heard the truth _I thought

"I see you know why but by the way I have to thank you for your blessing, it helped a lot" I said to her smiling at her . Most of person gasped by that because they thought she hates me how ironic right? She smiled back which surprised all in the room .

"Well you did your work well to that time and for that I gave you a little secret present" she said still smiling by now all of them were confused which caused Athena and me to laugh

"Well I will take my leave now ….." I was starting but to my surprise Zeus and Apollo interrupted me.

"Where are you going?" the asked concerned as if I would leave for ever. _Well they care that´s something right?_

"Well I will be here maybe staying by my mother or going in the ocean " I said shrugging my shoulders.

"No way you will stay at Camp, Olympus or in your fathers palace" Zeus boomed _Well that is nice but I don´t like this tone._

"You want me near well I would stay near but for your information I don´t take order from you anymore !" I boomed the last part which caused him to shiver, he nodded and I began to walk out I was followed by Annabeth and a few others.

"Percy can we now talk about it?" she asked with hope _Well I will see if she don´t lie to me _

I nodded and grabbed her hand and teleported us to the camp beach. There was a awkward silence before I spoke up

"What do you want to tell me Wisegirl" I said to her in a nice voice _It begins..._

"I am sorry what happened I didn´t mean any of the words. It was like watching my self but I couldn´t do anything against what happened and after you left Piper and Jason found out that I was spiked with that stupid love potion. Can you for give me ?" she asked worried about my answer _Well she didn´t lie and she knows the truth ._

"Annabeth you know my fatal flaw right?" I asked knowing the answer. She nodded

"Well one part caused that I was forgiving you but it was still hurting in this time but I have to tell a few hours ago Aether had told me the truth so yeah I forgive" I told her in a happy voice with a small smile

"Percy do you still love me ?" she asked with tears appearing in her eyes I began hugging her, her chin in my hands , making her to look at me

"Well you know I am still the same Seaweed brain and on top of I never stopped to love you even it hurts" I whispered to her still hugging her and not letting go

By now she was fully crying but most of joy _I hate to see her crying or hurt_

"I love you , too Seaweed brain" she said with a happy smile. I began to wipe her tears out of her beautiful face

"Would you give us a chance again?" she asked with this pleading eyes which tell you

_Please It would mean everything to me, please or would you want to hurt my feeling._

"Why not. Sure Wisegirl" I said to her with a smile on my face which came deep out of my heart now I was really happy .

She began to huge me really hard. _Someone is watching, well I don´t really care right now_

I made her looking at me and I began to kiss her passionate, gentle and with all my feeling which she returned with the same and with need.

"Do you want to go back Wisegirl?" I asked still smiling _Finally I have her back _

"I don´t really want but they would be worried if we don´t come back in the next time" She said with a wide grin

I intertwined our hands and we began to walk to the big house holding each other hand.

Annabeths POV

He still loves me, well I thought I lost him. I have him back and I am not letting him go ever again. I hope I will be like before or better. _Why is so cheesy?_

"Annabeth?" Percy asked me still smiling with that sarcastic, troublemaker smile.

"Yes?" I asked still in thoughts

"You are still thinking how this would turn out right?" he asked _My mother blessing works wonders by him._

I nodded to him. He leaned in and kissed me, which caused my stomach to have flying butterflies after the kiss which was 5 minutes long , he leaned back

"Well I think it will work like before, maybe even better" he told me _Really cheesy, of him_

We were by now by the big house, and most of the old campers were staring at Percy and me _Well they will see us hand in hand forever now_ I thought hoping for that

"Percy is that you, my boy" Chiron asked happy of the return of his favorite student

"Yes Chiron I am back " he said also happy

Then all hades broke out, because many questions and overreacting campers who try to hard not to cry of joy _Who could blame them?_

After what seem hours he walked to the Big house with chiron

"Good night every one " Percy and Chiron said at the same time which was really funny

and with that all of were heading to our respective cabins

_Wow what a day _ I thought as I lay back in my bed. After 5 minutes I fall asleep having a dreamless sleep.

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

**Chapter 8 A normal day, right?**

Percy´s POV

_Next morning_

I was thrown out of sleep as I felt someone laying besides me, I turned around in the comfortable bed seeing Annabeth lying on my bed reading a book

_A-rki-tek-urrä op eh y-ie-r _ Well my dyslexia is still there as Chronos told me it would wear up after a second try I identified it as "Architecture of the year"

_Wisegirl and her hobby, hmm some things will never change I guess _ I thought still pretending that I would still sleep but obviously she noticed it.

"Good morning seaweed brain had a good sleep" she asked in a happy voice

"Well I slept obviously very well because I didn´t noticed you coming in Wisegril" I said smirking at her _I bet she will blush _

And my thoughts turned out right, she began to blush crimson red which amused me, _well it seems I have still this affect on her, good _(mental smirk)

"Well Seaweed brain I wanted to see if you are still here and that the last night was not a dream" she said blushing even more .

I kissed her direct on the lips waiting for her to return it which she gladly did. It was a sweet little kiss which lasted a few minutes I guess

We broke apart and she looked in my eyes than blushing in new shades of red which I rarely saw. _Should I try to propose to her again? I mean it wasn´t her fault but seriously could I do this its only one day since I am back together with her. To be honest I want something permanent with her so well …..._

She interrupted my thoughts by standing up. I stand up as well and began to change into my clothes which lay in my closet which was in the end of the room. I choose a dark blue V-neck

t-shirt some dark blue jeans and my black jacket Yes I wear black its not only Death breath

_I could do this magic finger snip thing but I like it this way it makes me fell still normal just like that teleporting I mean it does not wear me out but still if it isn´t to far like here at camp I prefer to walk. _

After I had changed, I walked up to her looking at her as she

wrapped her arms around my neck which I returned by wrapping my arms around her waist

"You will never leave me right" she whispered in a voice which was really low and in her eyes was this gleam of hope _Well I could do I now – no you idiot that would destroy everything – who are you? - I´m your smart side which pretends you from doing stupid things – but that isn´t a bad idea I love her – yeah we you do but think you aren´t read – how about in a few day? - okay in a few days is actually a smart idea_ with that my little internal war against my seaweed brain side and my logical, smart and loyal side.

"Of course why should I ever leave you, again?" I asked don´t getting the point

"There is my seaweed brain again, I was worried" she tried to change the subject

"Wisegril whats up?" I asked in a waring voice which would say Dont-you-dare-to-lie-to-me

She looked down and said

"I could hurt you again, and you could leave again which would break me to a point of no return, I love you and there would be the problem I am scared to fail you again" she said sobbing in my arms, she tightened her grip on and hugged me tighter

"Annabeth I am not going to leave you I promise, and you didn´t fail me it wasn´t your fault and you shouldn´t scared about these thing you know me and my fatal flaw that should be enough don´t you thing?" I asked in my most encouraging voice

"Thank you Percy " she said grabbing my hand and breaking of the hug.

We walked to the arena still holding hands and watching the new campers, a few were bulling some really you and weak campers. I walked in besides to me was Annabeth with the smell of lemons _I love this smell and I think she knows that_

The bullies there around ten years-old against two eight years old boys who there sparring together. The bullies walked to them but before they could say any word interrupted I them.

"Stop, what are you doing here?" I asked with a voice which caused them to shiver

"We want to show both of them there place to which the belong" the told us which made me really angry no one bullies a weaker kid as long I can prevent it

"That´s not nice and right, you know who I am right then you should know that I hate bullies so back of" I advised them loudly the shrugged it of and only told me that the accident laws prevent me from harming them. _Well directly sure but not in-directly _

I called Dennis in my mind he is 10 himself so he is the same age and I know out of experience to not get to his bed side because he has the temper of his brothers. Also all of this for were very muscular and strong and with strong I mean really strong, as an example Kevin can lift very heavy heights.

He appeared next to me in a his t-shirt and some jogging-pants _He was obviously jogging._

He looked at me than followed my gaze to the situation in front of us. He seems to catch the hint and walked up to them.

"If you want to bully them you have to defeat me first in a battle and to make it sure, you all against me" he said really angry _poor boy that will be hard for them, he only is sparring with his older brothers and the are really good._

"You against us , really funny little weak boy" the were obvious laughing at him but soon older campers who seem to bully the two little kids were coming. They told the would fight all Dennis if he doesn´t back of _that´s not fair _

A boy was walking in the arena, he seemed to be in the same age as me. But he has this glow which only immortals have like the hunters.

He had a good defined six-pack which I only saw in this good state by Alexander. He had black-brown hair, blue eyes which seem cold, unpredictable, he is a little taller than me. He is wearing some jeans and on the left side a shoulder-armor

(_**I am honest its exact the same like the armors in kingdom hearts birth by sleep) **_

He walked in unimpressed by the crowd he made his way to the boys

He asked in a caring voice "Are you alright did they hurt you or anything?" he asked they shifted uncomfortable he looked at the bullies now his eyes full of rage

"You know I hate bullies, so why do you act like asses to these nice kids they didn´t anything wrong so why?" he demanded in a cold but demanding voice

Some looked scared some others well lets just say they will get what the deserve.

Annabeth seems lost in thoughts as well I don´t blame her I am ,too.

"Annabeth I think we should just watch" I told her, she seemed surprised by that and asked me why, but I only told her that they would do quite fine of which she only nodded.

The boy turned to Dennis and broke his stare of shock well he looks familiar.

"Hey little brother what are you doing here?" he asked _What little brother he´s kidding right who is this guy_

"Brother, this little weakling is your brother ?" a random camper asked/stated _bad move _

"We want to crush him because he prevent our _fun_" another told him. By this comment the boy seemed really angry. His eyes full of rage.

"Mike your´re back!" Dennis screamed as he hugged him tightly. They seem to whisper something which I could´t hear.

"I make you a offer you all against, me and my little brother, kay?"Mike asked _He is the little brother of Kevin ,wait Mike him, wow I haven´t seen him in a quite long time but why is he here?_

They laughed at that "You think you both can defeat 50 campers by your self ? Your crazy but why not?" one said to them laughing _if they would only knew, well they have obvious death wishes_

"My little brother here could handle 200 of you and would easily win" Mike stated to them in a serious voice which would say I-never-lie-accept-it.

After that they charged at each other.

Dennis is really good he is slashing down one after another with his dagger only to jump back to use his short bow to shot three at once. He is like a demon with the aim of an angel I you want to call it and also able to use a dagger really good.

He twisted the wrist of a camper who was close enough and used Luke´s disarming technique. _He has gotten better …._

He didn´t broke a sweat.

I turned my look to Mike, which shocked me, he is using two blades one in each hand and was cutting and slashing like a perfect one man army. Every arrow which flew at him was dodged by him with ease. _He is their brother he have to be good also they said that he was one of the best in the army, he liked to spare with Kevin in sword fighting which every soldier avoid because Kevin is the best swordsman in the army. _

He was fighting 10 campers at once with no problems at all that was normal for him.

He used his magic and his blue eyes turned for a little moment yellow-red and used his magic to throw 5 of them against walls which there twenty foot away. After his eyes turned back, he began suddenly to glow in pure gold and with a mighty swing all of the campers went flying because of this blow which would make Hyperion jealous.

After another minute the fight was over and all camper were defeated and Mike turned to Dennis to high-five him.

I come up to them with Annabeth who looked shocked and amazed at once

"Well that was really funny right?" Dennis asked his older brother who looked down at him smiling

"You know it was fun but you know do no understate your opponent" he said with a grin

_wow he is really nice to his brother like all soldiers said he would ._

"Yeah, Yeah I know what you mean, _oh-wise-one_" Which caused us all to laugh and Mike to playful punch his younger brothers shoulder

"Mike I never knew you had a brother, or that you are this strong? And why are now acting so strange I mean sure all know your smart like a child of Athena but seriously you are now really different " Annabeth asked/stated with surprise in her voice

"Hey Mike why are you here, your brother were worried sick about your disappearance " I told him

"I was preparing your arrival and the arrival of the army of chaos its my mission, Kelp Head " he told me which caused me to mock-glare at him.

"WAIT, you knew Percy and you didn´t told me ?!" Annabeth nearly screamed at him

"I wasn´t allowed to tell you because it was his task not mine" he told her in his usual voice

"Your brothers are all on earth you know you could meet them" I said to him

He nodded and told me that he will meet them later at the meeting and with that Mike turned to Dennis and and grabbed him and took him on his shoulders which caused Dennis to smile. _Finally he´s back he is one of my bestfriends in the army _

"See ya later guys I need some quality time with my brother and I also want to show him camp" he said to as walking away. I turned to Annabeth who was looking at me with a strange look which I couldn´t identify so I let It go.

"Its time for breakfast you know, Seaweed brain" she said in a happy voice . I nodded and we began to walk to the dinning pavilion

"I´m starving right now" I told her which caused her to laugh

"You are always hungry, Seaweed brain" she said still laughing and holding my hand as we walked through the crowd.

"You know we have to tell your mom that you are back ?" she said to me thinking that I am that stupid to forget my mother

"I IM´s her last night before I went to bed" I told her , she nodded and we walked to our tables but I was stopped by chiron

"Since you are not a demigod any more you, could sit at the this table or at any other table who you are welcomed" he told me with a wink, I got his hint and walked to the Athena table _Well that will surprise her . _I looked at Malcom who seems to know what I was going to do and he nodded to me _How does he know that _

I sat down besides Annabeth which shocked her

"Seaweed brain you are breaking a rule right now you know?" she said still shocked

"No Wise girl I am allowed as long your brothers and sisters don´t mind and of course your mother" I told her

"You are not blasted so I guess its a yes then ." she said happy _Well they could try _

Breakfast was great, and now I was heading to the beach with Annabeth

"This is a normal day for us right?" I asked her amused

"Well its only the start of the day so yeah its normal" she said smiling at me

Well this day will be pretty funny I guess, and so is a peaceful day starting here.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

**Chapter 9 Family reunion and some unwanted surprises **

Alexander´s POV

We meet our brother Mike at camp, seeing him as he walked to us with Dennis on his shoulders _Well he is so much like our mother caring and over-protective _it seems our little brother seems to like his ride.

Around us are many campers and Percy was standing besides Mike. I decided to speak in our mother-language which would shock or surprise most of all campers. _Well that will be quit funny I guess_

_**(The language which comes now is german and to say it first yeah I am fluent in it)**_

"Mike was glaubst du was du hier machst!, ich dachte du wärst entführt worden?" I said to Mike

"_Mike what are you doing here, we thought you were captured?" (I will translate, but If anyone of you understand without my translating, well then I am impressed)_

"Wie du sehen kannst bin ich nicht entführt worden, ich bin aufgrund einer Mission hier und konnte euch nichts sagen"Mike told us in his usual cold voice

"_As you can see I was not captured, I am here because of a mission and I couldn´t tell about it" _by now all of the campers expect Percy and surprisingly Chiron looked shocked in which language we were talking right now. _Funny I guess, no one here understand us, altough many campers are not here right now._

"Wir sollten alle ins Hauptgebäude gehen, ich glaube wir sollten zudem wieder in englisch sprechen ok?" advised us Chiron, we all nodded

"_We should all go in the big house, I believe we should also speak in English okay" _

We walked through the crowd of confused campers, as Chrion asked us why we could speak German that well, my brothers glanced at me and I thought about the answer.

I was about to answer him but Mike has beaten me to it as he spoke to Chiron who was waiting for an answer.

"Well Chrion as you see my brothers and me, and some champers who are not here right now are Germans that is the reason why " he told him truthfully _He is worth his title as the person who can´t lie if its not against an enemy _

Chrion nodded and we walked in. Percy sat besides a girl who seem to be Percy´s girlfriend _Wow what did we miss?_

The began to talk about the war they said that they would prepare cabins for our soldiers.

Percy told us to get our soldiers and that they send them to a farm were the would have enough space to land. We said our good byes and started to prepare everything and this time all brother are united.

Mike POV

Well you must think right now what was I doing here, well lets say my mission was to prepare camp for new campers and to learn from Hecate and a few other sorcerers.

To introduce me I am Mike, master of chaos magic, meta magic, divine magic, and much more kinds of magic, trained solider of chaos and blessed by Aether and Chaos. Unlike my brothers I do not prefer any weapons, which means I use what I need to win. I am also a good swordsman not as good as Kevin but good enough to compete with him which is really hard.

To say I am a cold person would be false, sure I´m most times serious but I care for my family and my friend and I hate bullies and arrogant guys so yeah I am not that cold.

Right now I was standing in the Hermes´ Cabin preparing for the arrival, in other words preparing for battle. You may wonder why I am that careful, well if like 1000 demigods or more are at one place then its like a the sun in the dark space for monster, so we should be prepared for a long hard day. I walked out of the cabin and heard some girls giggle and snicker. _Well that is normal I guess _

I walked through many campers and heard a voice of a girl which surprised me.

The voice was familiar.

"Mike what are you doing here?" said the voice behind me. I turned around and saw a familiar face.

Annabeths POV

Who are this guys and why do the speak german, and why can Percy understand them. Awww I hate it when I don´t know something and he knows that.

"Wisegirl I only understand them because they taught me their language" he said as if he had read my mind.

"Seaweed brain, I didn´t knew you could learn german" I said to him with sarcasm

"Well as you may remember I learned Greek, too" he said with a smile across his face

"Sure, but Greek is your easy to learn for demigods, also latin" I said _Even this blessing of mom can´t change the fact that for me that he will be my Seaweed brain forerver_

He smiled that sarcastic smile he shrugged and leaned which I did as well

We kissed and I smiled against his lips _I don´t let you go_

I began to hug him as we kissed but we were interrupted by least wanted person his _stupid_ half-brother John

"Annabeth what are you doing you are my girlfriend and not of this puny weakling of my brother" he said it trying to have a grip on me but Percy blocked him by standing in front of me.

"I didn´t want to it but if you try that again or try to hurt any of my friend or my family, than you will have to face me and let´s just say you don´t want that to happen for your healt" Percy said with seriousness in his voice

John gulped but looked at me smirking

"Why we don´t let Annabeth decide to which of us she wants to belong?" he said as dump as he is _he din´t realize that this love potion had finally lost his effect on me _

"Easy I want to stay by Percy and not with you" I said simple as its the most normal thing

"Well I see she has decided, so now go to your _friends_" Percy stated to him and spat the word friends as if it would disgust him

John finally left us , _Gods sake finally _

Percy turned to me and looked into my eyes and told me that he wanted me to come with him which I agreed immediately.

"You will never get away from me again, and this time for sure not like last time with Gaea"

I told him, He nodded and kissed me again but before it could turn into a make-out session

were we interrupted by Dennis who asked us if we could help him to prepare.

We said yes to him and followed him and after we reached the Chaos cabin which was created when Percy entered camp.

_Funny a ten year old boy can defeat many campers but can´t prepare , well at least he is a little childish _

We finished after an our, walking to the others. We all there teleported by Percy and there now standing on a really big farm-field _Something isn´t right_ Percy had noticed as well because he was looking everywhere

We saw a huge spaceship which was beautiful. We knew they would at least need 20 minutes before they could land

Percy´s POV

Something is up, I can sense it, but I don´t know for sure what it is.

After five minutes we heard some voices and than

BOOM!

Many explosions on the field and we saw many monsters charging at us. _Well that could be interesting _

"We have to hold the landing zone" I shouted and all nodded we all began to attack the monsters Annabeth, Dennis and me there defending the east side. Alexander, Kevin and Mike there defending the west side.

I was standing there reaching for riptide. I hold the pen in my hands and uncapped it.

Riptide in my right hand and my trident in my left hand, and after 2 seconds my armory appeared on my body out of thin air.

I charged at the running at them I slashed every monster on my way to the biggest crowd

I looked back to see Annabeth fighting with her sword which she got in tartarus from a giant.

I created a hurricane around my self lifting my self up into the air, creating a storm. I used the storm and began to throw lighting at them by deflecting the bolts and sending them to the enemy , which must really hurt. 100 monsters died died by this tactic and with that I let the hurricane disappear and let my self fall down to earth. I collided with the earth and created a huge earthquake which killed most of the monsters and send the rest fly backwards. I saw Dennis shooting arrows, and the crazy thing is every arrow he shoots kills at least one enemy at best 10 enemies than they stand in a line.

I looked back to the west side and was happy by the view.

Third Person POV

Alexander was running in invisible through the lines of the enemies stabbing every monster he could. Kevin was using his two swords, Königliche Schmerz and Silver Punishment, to cut every monster down he saw. Mike was using a sword in his left hand deflecting every swing and blow from the enemy and was using light, magic and throwing knives to kill his opponent.

After 5 minutes they were standing back to back and were fighting in perfecting as a team which killed almost every monster immediately, which tried to hurt one of the brothers.

After another 10 minutes fighting every monster on their side was defeated. The brothers talked to each other.

"I bet I killed more as you Mike" Kevin said to Mike who was smirking at this thought

"How many did you kill?" Mike asked Kevin who was thinking

"289 monsters If I count right" he said with pride in his voice

"Well I killed 329, so I was better than you" Mike said smiling by this thought but I was thinking about this girl.

"Don´t get big headed Mike, because I killed 451" Alexander told them. Both of them were looking by that at their big brother

"As usual you must be the best " Kevin and Mike said as a unit, rolling their eyes

"You know I am the big brother I must be better than you two" Alexander said laughing

Suddenly Dennis appeared between them

"That was funny" Dennis said with a big smile on his face.

"Dennis how many did you defeat" Alexander asked looking down to his little brother

"310" Dennis said simple which caused Kevin to pale "You killed more than me, whats wrong with this world?"

"Well at least he isn´t arrogant like you" Alexander and Mike said at the same time and burst out laughing, they were rolling at the floor laughing until Percy and Annabeth arrived.

"We have arrived captains" said a soldier "Good go to camp and settle down the army we must prepare for war" Percy said to the soldier who nodded and walked to the ship informing his fellow soldiers. Percy teleported all to Camp and they began all to settle down.

"That was just the beginning Seaweed brain we must be careful" Annabeth said to Percy

"Yeah that was Kronos, I sensed him in the woods, he was watching" Percy informed Annabeth who nodded

And with that the day was going like usual.

**End of chapter 9**

**A/N: I need some OCCs two girls and some boys **

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age:**

**Godly parent:**

**preferred weapons:**

**I little bit of the personality (the girls should have a good personality)**

**skills: **

**If you have some ideas I would be glad to hear some(more details are welcome )**

**Also if someone wants to be beta reader, than this one should message me. Ideas are also very appreciated. Reviews are welcomed. If something is wrong , than write it but please don´t try to flame its a little annoying and don´t take any offense by this.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

Authors note: Thanks for two OCCs who will fit perfectly(i will only change the age), thanks. I will try to use them in this chapter.

Little information:

Alexander is 19

Kevin is 18

Mike 17

Dennis 10

**Chapter 10 Training, _friends and family_**

Percy´s POV _next day_

I was really comfortable, lying in my bed and hearing the waves on some planets. Annabeth said yesterday she were to tired to do something else on the day which I understand totally, I mean sure we both are gods and shes tired but that´s because she has to get used to her powers that takes time. Dennis and Annabeth worked good together every time a monster was near Annabeth it would be shoot by Dennis. The interesting thing was he wasn´t tired, like his brother.

It was yesterday then his brothers, Alexander, Kevin and Mike fought as a team. They surprised me yesterday, they were the perfect team I would say. Don´t get me wrong I saw my friends fighting before but they improved extremely.

I decided to get up, to meet the soldiers who would be training in the arena, like everyday.

I walked to the Athena cabin waiting for Annabeth. Malcolm told she would be ready in a few minutes so I waited for her.

She came out after 15 minutes, her hair still a little wet.

"Sorry Percy I needed to shower..." she tried to apologize but I cut her off by kissing her on the lips which shut her up immediately.

"Let´s go to the arena okay? I want you to meet some captains of the army" I told her and she nodded happy. _She is really happy, since my arrival_

We walked into the arena seeing sparring Kevin and Mike, _oh man can´t they be normal for one day the life is not a pure fight._

I saw Alexander talking to a girl who seems to be his age, who seem to look happy and uncomfortable at once. _Wait I know her she´s a soldier to be exact one of the assassins. Gemma was her name. I remember, all soldiers know she has a big crush on Alexander who feels the same as I know. Like me and Annabeth a few years ago._

I walked to the arena center, I looked around and saw many campers and soldiers exhausted and blacked out lying on the floor _Well they are worse than the enemy as I see_

"Hey honey" one girl said behind me obvious talking to Kevin I was Natasha I would recognize this voice everywhere like others I knew.

Kevin turned to her, letting his guard down only to be hit by Mikes attack which send Kevin to the ground.

"Never let you guard down, remember?" Mike said in a warm voice which he only showed family and friends. He offered his hand which Kevin took immediately. They walked up to us, and there obviously talking about something.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing ?" Kevin asked nicely to his girlfriend. She has blonde hairs and I for a daughter of Aphrodite really kind and loyal to her boyfriend and her charm-speak rivals to Pipers.

"Good and ….." they talked to each other and I turned to face Annabeth who was obviously in a shock state of what happened in the arena. I shook her gently and she regained her self.

"Is that normal?" she asked a little terrified

"Yeah but you must know Alexander, Kevin, Mike and Dennis are the strongest in the army" I explained to her

Mike who was standing by us spoke up.

"I have an idea how would you like a fight against all four of us together?" he asked

_Well I defeated them before but I don´t really won´t to destroy camp in order to win._

"Sorry maybe after the war, but you know what happened last time to the arena" I said

"Well, I think your right" Mike said after some minutes thinking which is what he does most of his time _thinking _

Dennis walked towards us with his friend Camilla. They are best friends since they met.

They can be terrifying in a team battle because once the fought a titan on a other planet and well lets just say the titan has seen better times before his defeat against 10 year old kids. She is really nice and kind but no one knows her better than Dennis.

Alexander walked up to us without Gemma which was usual because she can´t act normal around her crush. _Typical Gemma_ I thought I looked back to see the daughter of Persephone walking to her group. _Well if only Hades knew who she is_

We talked a little bit longer after we heard the Chiron behind us.

"Hello Percy" he said in his normal voice

"Hi Chiron, how can I help you?" I asked him

"Would your friends and you train the campers?" he asked nicely

"Sure Chiron, they obviously need it" I said pointing to the the campers who were still lying on the ground

I snapped my fingers and all woke up immediately and were a little healed _Well at least no one lies on the ground anymore_

Chiron looked impressed and nodded to us and walked to the archery-training place .

"Let´s begin training immediately okay?" Kevin asked with a huge grin _I fell bad for them he will be the hardest teacher they could get_

"We will train them slowly, we can´t force improving" Mike said to Kevin angry because he know of first hand how torturing Kevin could be as teacher, he knows because Kevin taught Mike sword fighting, with me. I trained most of the soldiers and they were are all good trained before.

"We will split up Kevin and I will teach close-combat, Alexander and Dennis will teach archery with Chiron, Annabeth will teach strategy and Mike will teach using powers and spells " I said in my commanding voice, all nodded.

"Hello class, Kevin and I will teach you close-combat" I told them but I was interrupted by John.

"No one is a better swordsman as me, I am the best"John said with pride _He has death wishes, Kevin hates arrogant people like him, which Is ironic by the way._

"Well mister be-perfect try to defeat me" Kevin ordered him with a teasing voice _That will tick him off_

He stand up holding his sword with the false technique. John made immediately his first move and also his first mistake. I tried to to slash at Kevin who easily dodged all blocks.

"Fight you coward or are you to scared?" John shouted to his opponent who was smirking

"As you wish" was his simple answer. Kevin start to attack John with mighty blows and swings who let flew sparks every time the swords touched. John could not deflect all attacks by this speed and strength also by this pathetic technique.

After 10 seconds John was defeated, lying on the floor exhausted of deflecting the blows.

"You all saw what happened try to avoid his mistakes and begin to spar with others" we told the campers.

They trained hard to be honest. And after 2 hours most of the were to exhausted to train any longer this day, so we dismissed the class for today.

Dennis POV next day

Today is archery and most of the campers suck at archery as I see right now. I looked over there Alexander is staying talking to him in silence. Many said they would be the best but we showed them what we consider as good. 29 shoots of 30 as bulls-eyes

Well we trained the hard but fair and after every hour was a 10 minute break.

We trained like 10 hours going to the dinning pavilion.

I was right now sitting on the Chaos table, next to Camilla who was talking to some other girls who looked weird at me. As like I am a freak.

I looked at her she was smiling which was normal for her.

When I turned to my big brother Mike who was sitting next me. He isn´t the popular guy and some guys of the army tried to tease him or to hit him. But they could´t defeat him.

Still he is very cold to people he doesn´t know, which is very sad. He is one of Percy´s closest friends but Percy was like his only true friend.

"What wrong Dennis, why are you sad" Mike asked in his caring, warm voice. By that a few girls looked at him from some other tables.

"N-Nothing" I said not looking into his blue eyes.

"You know no one can´t lie to me , right?" he said to me _Which is true he is like a walking lie-detector. _

I looked at him and said "You know what I am thinking right? " I said he looked at me and then nodded "Don´t worry it´s not your fault, they hate me I can live with the pranks and I am not jealous of Kevin because the like him" he said to me which was true because he never lied to one of his brother.

"But its not fair" I whispered to him which caused him to smile a little.

"I have my amazing family, which includes Natasha and Percy, so what do I need more?" he whispered back in a warm voice . _He to selfless _

"What are you doing after dinner?" I asked him, he only shrugged in response.

"Can you teach me some tricks?" I asked him, he nodded and beamed at me. _One way to lift his mood his to let him teach you something_ I learned that trick a few years ago.

Annabeths POV

I was sitting with Percy at the Chaos table as we ate our dinner.

"Percy is it me or do most of the Soldiers hate Mike" I asked him

"I am afraid, yeah they do, they prank him and bully him all the time when I or his brothers are gone, you must know he ins´t popular like his brothers exactly the opposite and he has only two friends me and Natasha, Kevin´s girlfriend" Percy said with sadness in his voice

"Well at least he has two friends" I said hoping to lift his mood

"He had a hard history, and that marked him, he knows then people lie, or if a person is bad or good to say it easy he can read a person like a book" he told me , the answer shocked me _hard history _

"No one is that good at reading persons" I said to him blinded by my pride

"He talks to you right? Then he thinks you must be good and trustworthy enough" he said which made sense

"What happened to him and his brothers?" I asked interested in his story

"I know for sure but parts of their family, punched and abused the three oldest, luckily Dennis wasn´t born to that time. And the pain changed each other but thats all I know but please don´t tell Dennis he doesn´t know that yet" Percy said to me I only nodded

_Poor guys _I thought.

**End of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

Authors note: Sorry for not updating the last week I was a little busy with school and some other stuff. Have fun :D

**Chapter 11 The Mission **

Percy´s POV - A few days later

_They assigned a new quest and send the four brothers _(Information)

I was standing on Zeus fist looking in the sky, I felt a sad since yesterday but I don´t get why. _Why are they late? They are never late, but why now? I hope they are ok._ I was lost in my thoughts and I didn´t sensed a person behind me.

"Do you know when they will return, Lord Perseus" asked me one of the soldiers with a worried expression which I understand because they finish most quests in less than two days.

"I don´t know exactly when they return but they will succeed I am sure they will" I answered to the soldier, under a other situation I would remember the soldiers not to call me lord but this _isn´t _a normal situation.

"If you think that than we have to trust them even if they have the traitor and weakling with them" he said with a little hatred in his voice. _I wonder who the traitor is? _

"Soldier who do you mean exactly with traitor?" I asked him surprised about that.

"Lord Perseus, I mean this pathetic man, Mike " he answered looking more angered

Why do they all hate him? I thought

"If I may ask, but why do you all hate Mike so much?" I asked him in a serious voice

"He is pathetic and weak, someone like him is not worthy for the army of chaos " he answered even more angered.

I decided not to ask further because I knew he would only insult Mike.

I walked to the dinning hall to grab some food. I entered it and after I got some food I sat down eating my blue pancakes. I saw many campers walking in and out grabbing some food or talking and then leaving. I saw also Annabeth walking up to me.

"Percy they got news about Alexander, Kevin, Mike and Dennis they said they used a spell to create a portal to escape the underground building" she said and I decided to walk with her to the soldier who sensed the portal.

As we entered the big house I saw him talking to Chiron and Mr. D.

"Can you please tell me exact what happened?" I asked him. He turned to me and looked a little hurt. I recognized him his name is Leon and he was one of the only persons who liked all for of the brothers.

"Well, how should I say this..." he began stuttering to answer me but I cut him off

"Just tell me ok" I said to him

"Well I sensed that _three _of the four brothers walked through the portal and after a few seconds the portal was cut of by and massive explosion, it is nearly impossible to survive such a explosion" he said looking down sad with tears in his eyes.

"You mean that one of the brothers is possibly dead" Annabeth said looking shocked

"Yes that exactly what I meant, I am sorry but I can´t tell nothing more" he said lightly sobbing

"I can´t believe that, why should stand one behind" I asked I was near tears as well. I saw in them something like family.

We heard some noises outside the big house. We run all out awaiting an attack but what we saw shocked us even more. There was a portal and on the floor were lying Dennis, Kevin and Alexander. Dennis and Alexander looked lightly hurt but Kevin was really heavy hurt on his chest and shoulder. I looked closer and saw that his two swords were gone.

"What in hades happened here?" I asked running to Kevin.

I reached him and began immediately to heal him. I heard Natasha running up to us, screaming Kevins name. It needed three soldiers to keep her away from him.

After a few seconds Kevins eyes opened and he began to breath heavy. He looked scared and in much pain. He looked around and searched for someone.

After a few seconds it hit me Where is Mike.

"Guys where is Mike ?" I asked with a girl at the same time but I didn´t bother right now.

They looked down to the floor and walked in the big house we followed with some soldiers.

As we all entered the big house the sat down on some chair . Dennis began to cry really hard and screamed "Why my big brother, why? It is not fair" I walked over. He cried in my chest and I couldn´t blame him.

I didn´t knew what to say.

"He sacrificed him self" Alexander said looking down , tears in his eyes. What shocked me more was what reaction most of the soldiers had. They laughed and began to cheer.

I couldn´t hold my self any longer back. I shouted at them.

"That is nothing to be happy about, they lost their brother" I shouted at them but they seemed most unaffected

"He died because he is oh my mistake _was_ weak" one said with a smirk on his face

"ENOUGH, he is my brother and he died because he saved me, I was hurt badly as you saw before. He run up to me and began to carry me to the portal which he opened" Kevin screamed in a commanding and a hatred voice which send shivers down my spine.

Silence

"Mike carried to the portal and gave him to me, Dennis fought me the way free until we three reached the portal which wasn´t completely ready" Alexander shouted to them as well.

"He knew that we were trapped, he saw Kevins swords and fought his way in the opposite direction to the monsters and Cole who attacked us. He thought Cole, a drakon, a manticore and a few hellhounds at the same time and defeated most of them but he was also very heavy hurt but he dind´t showed it" Dennis screamed to them. They looked all dumbfounded at the brothers.

"We were entering the portal and calling for him but he stand between us and the enemies and said he is sorry and began to close his eyes, after a few moments he opened his eyes and they glowed white and he began to chant in german a spell which I didn´t knew until today" Alexander screamed at them. All of us expect for the soldiers had tears in our eyes.

"He said sorry and a massive explosion caused by Mike, threw us in the portal." Dennis and Alexander said in the same time.

All soldiers knew that Cole was strong and he was a real bad he tortured all his opponents

really cruel.

By now all of the brothers cried which was really surprising because they never cry. And I mean NEVER.

Kevins POV

Why Mike? Why you? That isn´t fair! I thought

After we told them what happened, they sent me to the infirmary and here I am now lying on a bed and thinking about my little brother who is by now dead or very heavy hurt.

The mission was going good until Cole showed up with his minions. We fought against a few minor primordial gods who sided with the enemy. We did only survive because Mikes old friend and also and primordial helped us.

Hirro is his name if I remember right. I only know that he only helps the person who please him but it seems that he became close friends with Mike because he fought side by side with Mike in the Main cave which was really huge and unfortunately full of monsters.

We hacked some Computers with Mikes virus and stole some weapons from them. Hirro sent Mike to help us and to escape they talked after we separated in two groups.

Mike and Hirro distracted the monsters and the primordials so we could finish our job with less problems.

Normally Mikes plans all work out but this time, well it sucked.

Annabeths POV

I watched Percy and Dennis sparring and the fought really hard against each other.

"Annabeth I can´t believe that Mike is dead" Percy said with sadness in his voice

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain plans do not work every time" I said to him trying to comfort him

"Wisegirl you don´t get my point here, he is like you a genius when it comes to strategy or to wisdom, but the point is that every plan form him worked and I mean every plan" he said

_Every plan worked from him, maybe he planned that, but why should he do that?_

I thought but I didn´t want to worry Percy any more.

"The mission was important and they all knew the risks" I told him he nodded and kissed me on the lips

Dennis POV

I have the feeling that something isn´t right but I don´t get what it is. Maybe …...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJO or other stories of Rick Riordan and all original characters belong to him.

Author Note: Sorry Guys I was really busy because of school, well I have vacations now so yeah I´m back :D

**Chapter 12 **

2 days later

Unknown POV near the cave

_it seems that they had more troops as we thought but how are we supposed to lessen their numbers of monsters and minons. _

_If only they would only know that we both are going to destroy them I promised it my friend._

Third Person POV

Near a cave which is mostly blown off were two man walking on a road both in black cloaks.

The road is more like dirt and a the stones but which is more interesting is that monsters and other creatures flew till the road which is 200 feet away from the entrance or better the remains of the entrance.

They were walking like nothing happened in the cave of the mountain.

The right man who is 6 feet tall (1.95 meter) began to talk to the the other one on the left side who is 5 feet tall (1,80 meter)

**(right man )**

(left man)

"**Are you still willing to help me?" **the right man asks with worry in his voice

"Hey man why should I leave you now? Ehh that was fun and also I owe you one, remember?" the left answered with a smirk on his face

"**Sure but I won´t force you to you to join my squad or in my plan" **the man said with a thoughtful look

"Come on you know that I love your squad and also they not know what will hit them thats for sure" the man says with an evil smirk.

"**Hopefully next time we will not interrupted by this fools" **the man asked with voice which would send children to cry and scream for their moms

"Hmm do you know what spell this was because I don´t really know" the man asked with new interest in his voice

…**...**

-Meanwhile in Camp Halfblood-

Kevin´s POV

It´s now tow days since I lost my little brother. Many thought bad about him or insulted him but I always liked him because well he trained with me like a rival and more important he helped me every time I needed him. He gave advises and stood by my side even then we got in trouble

But now he´s gone and I will probably never see my brother again and the worst part of it is that it is all my fault. If I were stronger I could had save him but I failed him. His plan was good as always and it would have worked but I failed.

Now I am sitting an a tree in the forest still slightly crying from our lost with Natasha sitting in my lab snoring with wet cheeks from crying. He was a good friend of her and helped her a lot even with my birthday present which was a high end gaming station. He build its part of my room to be exact my room was upgraded by him with many speakers and other stuff , a xbox one , playstaion 4 and many other cool stuff which a boy could wish for even a mini-frigde.

It hit Alexander also very hard because they both spent much time meditating together which at first was hard for Alex but after many hours training with Mike he got it.

You may wonder why is it hard well, I want to see as Demigod to sit quietly on one spot not moving and only concentrating. You could treat that as punishment.

_Flashback _

"Come on Mike that is boooooring" Alex whined to a still sitting Mike who looked really relaxed

"Alex sit down and try again you know what Chaos told you, you have to learn to be patient " Mike said really calmly

"But that its more of a punishment, and you know it" he retorted

"Hmm just think of something like animals or a valley" Mike said ignoring Alex´s comment

"ok I will try" Alex said

_End of Flashback_

Dennis POV

Why did´nt he return, I miss him.

But something isn´t right, I mean he is our strategist not for nothing and also his speech to me before we gone was a little strange.

_Flashback_

I was walking in his room of our cabin. Its really beautiful and I would spent all of my time playing in there but he says that I need my time out of the building.

"Brother do you think everything will work like in your plan" I asked like the millionth time

"Hmm you know Dennis everyone can make mistakes so it could be possible that this plan won´t work" he said in a voice like I know he only speaks to me. _Calm sincere nice _

"But your plans work every time you never fail" I said stubbornly not believing what he said

"Dennis please don´t get me wrong, I am happy and honored that you think so highly about me, but everyone makes mistakes so do I" he said

"But..."

"No little brother, it´s ok every one makes mistakes so have I, a sample I left you all to finish this quest all think that I am a traitor or a weakling but I had my orders and reasons, but it will be a mistake in some ways do you understand this?" he asked me and I nodded

"Remember that even If something happen to us that we all love you and each other, even than all of the soldiers would say other wise so let them I don´t care what they think, but I care about you guys. Also I have a back up plan for every plan "he said smiling to me which cheered me up but also I felt a little sad

_End of Flashback_

Now he is dead and all soldiers and warriors are happy and cheering even after our outburst.

I will never understand why they hate him, he only did what he had to, to prepare our arrival and to inform Lord Chaos. _Oh crap what will Chaos think_

Percy´s POV

I am walking at we beach thinking about Mikes death. And I also have a feeling that something strange is happening.

"Percy your friends are so weak now the lost even their brother and you couldn´t do anything against it you loser" John shouted from behind me with his minons

I didn´t answer I just think it´s my fault that we lost Mike, I could have helped them even if I had to break accident laws.

"Lost of words punk" he shouted again

"Just shut up will you I´m in no mood of your baby behavior okay " I said in a stern voice

"Make me you loser" John said again building a tidal wave to hit me , but I simply snipped my fingers and all his efforts are gone

I walked back to my cabin to get some sleep but I was teleported to the Olympian throne room.

"What is the meaning of this !" I shouted at them but they looked also a little confused

"I will answers now" a voice shouted out of a black vortex, stepping out It was Chaos

"What happened to your friends Perseus" he said emotion less ,

I flinched by my full name

"Mi kk ee is ss d ad" I stuttered and his look told me to repeat my self

"Mike is dead" I whispered

"Hmmm I hope you will protect the other they are the reaming generals on this planet and sector and I can´t send more right now" he said _wow really cold _

"Yes sir" I said and he left with his stern look on his face.

After that I left immediately the throne room.

Unknown POV (Girl)

Why Mike you told me you would come back. I didn´t had the chance to tell you that I like you.

Please you can´t be dead NOOOOO!

I cried since my best friends dead in my cabin. My brothers and sisters tried to improve my mood and lessen the pain but it didn´t work.

"I seriously doubt that he could have survived that explosion " one of my brothers said

"Are you dump that is the false thing to say right now you know how close they were " one of my sisters said to him but I know he must be right.

I walked to my bed and cried until I drifted of to sleep.


End file.
